The Cat in the Hat (film)
Description Synopsis It all begins when a boy named Conrad (around the age of Harry Potter from his first film) always does the opposite of what his mom says. His younger sister Sally keeps telling him that Mom is throwing a party in her clean house, but Conrad doesn't listen and keeps on trying to mess it up. If so, a man named Larry Quinn (er, Lawrence) would take over Conrad's room and send him away to a military school. But while Mom is gone away back to work, she hires a babysitter named Mrs. Kwan. Suddenly, it starts to rain. Conrad and Sally hear a strange noise from the closet. It's the Cat in the Hat. He puts Mrs. Kwan in the closet, and notices that the Fish is talking. The Cat ignores him, and the siblings sign a contract on having fun. It included that nothing bad will happen. The Cat enters the living room and jumps on the couches, then later tries to make cupcakes out of anything. However, it just makes a big mess all over the kitchen, so the Cat grabs a red wooden box and releases Thing One and Thing Two. They actually made the house look worse. And not only that, Conrad opens the lock, and it jumps off the crate. It flies into the collar of Nevins (the siblings' dog). The Cat suddenly figures out that if the crate was left open, it would transport to his own world. So the trio had to use Mrs. Kwan to keep the lid shut, and they head out to chase Nevins and get the lock back. But Quinn grabs Nevins, and Conrad, Sally, and the Cat take a ride on the S.L.O.W. to get Nevins back. As they do so, Quinn goes to Mom's office and tells her that her kids and the Cat are all over town. On the way back home, Quinn catches them, but falls into the Cat's world. Mrs. Kwan is also the ride to the crate. When the Cat's world disappears, the house tears apart. The Cat sadly leaves, then comes back with the Things riding on machines that can clean up the entire house. Later, Mom comes home just after the Cat leaves the house one last time, yet she doesn't believe what Quinn told her about the mess. Things are back to normal, and the party is a big hit. Cast *Mike Myers - Cat in the Hat *Alec Baldwin - Lawrence "Larry" Quinn *Kelly Preston - Joan Walden *Dakota Fanning - Sally *Spencer Breslin - Conrad *Amy Hill - Mrs. Kwan *Sean Hayes - Mr. Humberfloob/The Fish *Taylor Rice - Thing One *Brittany Oaks - Thing Two *Dan Castellaneta - Thing One/Thing Two (voice) *Victor Brandt - Narrator (voice) *Bugsy - Nevins *Clint Howard - Kate the Caterer *Stephen Hibbert - Jim McFinnigan In Other Languages Production timeline *'March 7, 2002:' Director Bo Welch and actor Mike Myers sign on for production of the film. *'April 12, 2002:' Dakota Fanning signs on to play Sally. *'July 9, 2002:' Spencer Breslin joins the cast to play Conrad. *'October 2002:' Filming begins. *'January 2003:' Filming concludes. Release timeline Television broadcast timeline Home video release Websites *The Cat in the Hat (http://www.catinthehat.com) (2003-2006) Gallery catinthehat.jpg|Film poster catinthehat_dvd.jpg|DVD cover catinthehat_japanese.jpg|DVD cover (Japanese version) catinthehat_bluray.jpg|Blu-ray Disc cover Category:Universal Studios Category:DreamWorks SKG Category:Movies Category:2003 Category:Dr. Seuss